heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
R2-D2
R2-D2 is an astromech droid employed at Star Tours. The most widely accepted story is that he and C-3PO retired to Star Tours sometime after the events of Return of the Jedi. He is one of the two tetartagonists in all six Star Wars films, serving as C-3PO's counterpart. Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' ''Attack of the Clones'' ''Revenge of the Sith'' ''A New Hope'' When Princess Leia's ship was under attack and captured by an Imperial Star Destroyer, She inserted secret plans on the Empire's moon-sized battle station, the Death Star, into Artoo and given the task to deliver them to the Rebel Alliance. He made his escape in a escape pod to Tatooine with his companion C-3PO and soon after crash landing on surface, Artoo proceeded with his mission and headed for the rockey area while Threepio went his own way into the open desert, out of annoyance with him. Unfortunately, Artoo was captured and salvaged by Jawas and sold him along with C-3PO to Owen Lars and met Luke Skywalker, Anakin's son. While Luke was cleaning Artoo, he accidentally caused him to project a part of Princess Leia's message to former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was now under the name of Ben Kenobi. R2-D2 later escaped from the farm and went out looking for Obi-Wan but Luke and Threepio soon caught up with him and were attacked by Tusken Raiders. Luckily Obi-Wan showed up just in time to save them and after taking refuge at his apartment, he presented Leia's full message asking him to help the Rebel Alliance in their fight against the empire. After the loss of Luke's family, Artoo accompanied him and Obi-Wan to Mos Eisley where they would find a ship to take them to Alderaan. They hired Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon, and his first mate Chewbacca to take them but upon arriving, they found the entire planet destroyed by the Empire's super weapon. Their ship was eventually caught in the Death Star's tractor beam and brought aboard. The crew managed to avoid capture and made their way t one of the command stations. Artoo plugged into the network and located the main controls to hte power beams that was holding the ship and noted by Threepio, the ship would be able to get pass the tractor beam if there was a power loss at one of the terminals. Soon after Obi-Wan left to take out the tractor beam, Artoo also discovered Princess Leia was also aboard the Death Star and being held prisoner. While Han, Luke and Chewbacca went off to rescue her, Artoo and Threepio stayed behind. However they had to move away from their current position after a squadron of Stormtroopers forced their way in but didn't suspect anything from the two droids. Hiding behind crates in the main hanger where the Falcon was, Artoo operated a nearby terminal where he saved Luke, Han, Chewbacca and Leia from being crushed by the garbage-compactors. Soon Artoo and Threepio were regrouped with the crew and escaped aboard the Millennium Falcon to Yavin 4 where Artoo presented the Death Star plans to the Alliance and planned out the attack for the attack squadron. Artoo accompanied Luke in the attack on the Death Star and during the run down the trench he was shot by Darth Vader, but the battle was victorious when Luke successfully destroyed the Death Star. He was soon repaired just in time to witness Luke and Han being awarded with medals for their heroism. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' ''Return of the Jedi'' ''The Force Awakens Since October 2012, when Lucasfilm and The Walt Disney Company announced that they would be making Star Wars Episode VII, there have been rumors that the original trilogy characters would return for the film. On November 14, 2013, Bad Robot Productions, the production company owned by Episode VII director J.J. Abrams, tweeted a photograph from Pinewood Studios of a R2-D2 model standing alongside Abrams, Lucasfilm President Kathleen Kennedy, and droid builders Lee Towersey and Oliver Steeples. This set off speculation that R2-D2 would be returning for Episode VII, and that speculation was confirmed by Lucasfilm on November 19th. Other appearances ''Mickey's 50 Along with C-3PO, R2 makes an appearance in a segment about Mickey Mouse's television career. The Muppet Show Along with C-3PO, Luke Skywalker (and Mark Hamill), and Chewbacca, R2 makes a guest appearance in an episode of ''The Muppet Show. ''Donald Duck's 50th Birthday Along with C-3PO, R2 appears in one small part where C-3PO explains how important speech clarity is for survival while admitting there are exceptions to the rule, such as Donald Duck's speech, which R2 can apparently understand pretty well. Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration Along with C-3PO, R2 appears in a segment involving Miss Piggy and Gonzo. ANT Farm R2 and C-3PO make an appearance in the ''ANT Farm episode "ScavANTger Hunt". Star Wars Rebels Along with C-3P0, Artoo made a special appearance in the Star Wars Rebels episode "Droids in Distress". Artoo and Threepio accompanied Minister Tua to Garel where she was on her way to pick up a shipment of illegal T-7 Ion Disruptors. Upon their arrival, C-3PO and R2-D2 were present when the Rebels stole the Disruptors. during the gunfire against Zeb and the Stormtroopers, Artoo followed Chopper and boarded the Ghost with Threepio and journeyed back to Lothal. While aboard, Atroo secretly recorded the Rebel's activity for his master, Bail Organa and during the ambush he helped Sabine come up with a plan to destroy the Disruptors by overloading them. Soon after escaping the Imperials, the Rebels returned Artoo and Threepio were safely to Senator Organa and while Threepio went off to shut down, Artoo shared his findings with his master. Attractions R2-D2 was heard in the onboard soundtracks for the PeopleMover and its replacement, Rocket Rods, as those attractions' respective vehicles passed through Star Tours at Disneyland. He is also a meetable character during Star Wars Weekends. Gallery External links *R2-D2 on Wookieepedia *Hasbro Reveals New Star Wars Rebels Characters *New STAR WARS REBELS Characters, Details Revealed at Toy Fair 2014 Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Servants Category:Iconic characters Category:The Muppet Show Guest Stars Category:ANT Farm characters Category:Star Tours characters Category:Silent characters Category:Droids Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Mechanics Category:Pilots Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens characters Category:Tomorrowland characters